The Story
by loversrebellion
Summary: I cried for her when i found her sitting on Artie's lap looking down at him, smiling. I cried because i still love and wanted her and i always will. Brittana, Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm still loving you

Disclaimer: No Glee for me to own only to love and write for.

"Yeah Brits of course you can touch me there." I breath above her my hands on the bed beside her head. She lifts my shirt slowly, barely rubbing the skin of my body. I put my hands on each side of her face, and use my elbows to hold myself up. Her eyes, lingering over my body, all over me. I lower my lips to hers, she rubs her lips over my bottom lip back and forth before putting her tongue in my mouth. I moan in her mouth, I bring one hand down her body, rubbing it all over her. I slide my hand into her Cheerios skirt with my one elbow still holding me up.

Her hands stop moving in my shirt and just rest on my warm body. "San" she whispers "you are my first" I nod and kiss her on her neck. Her arms wrap around me, squeezing the back of my Cheerio uniform I don't even care about the damn thing. I leave my face in her neck when I insert my fingers into her. I can feel her body shiver against mine, I move closer to her. Her grip on my shirt tightens as I keep going, I go slow, because I am her first and I would never want to hurt her. "San" she moans, starting to buck onto my fingers.

"Brits" I whisper, I kiss her neck softly and lift my face to look at her. "Brits you are so beautiful" I whisper looking at her face, her eyes are closed, and I kiss them. She flutters them open and our eyes are right by each other. Hers soaking up mine, I kiss her making every feeling that i'm feeling increase for her. She taste like strawberry lip gloss swimming with my cherry one. It's a great combination. Her hand rub up the back of my shirt and squeeze. I speed up my fingers and she bucks harder. I can feel her tighten so I slow down and her hands lose tense in them.

"San" she gasps out, resting back on her back. I slowly fall on her, keeping my hand in her skirt. "I love you" she whispers I smile and kiss her forehead. She is the cutest girl I have ever seen, seriously. She is the only one I am nice to, she is the only one I love. "I'm sorry Brits but I really have to go" I say I know you aren't suppose to leave someone after you take their virginity but I really have to go. She frowns I take my hand out of her skirt and put it in my mouth. I taste her and she taste damn good. "But San don't you want me to do the same for you?" she asks, taking my fingers from my mouth and putting them in hers.

"Mmmm" she moans, sucking on my finger. I stare at her, trying not to convince myself to stay. "Sorry Brits" I just whisper and kiss her again before getting off her bed. I walk out the door to her house, realizing I know I shouldn't have just left but I am Santana I don't stay too long. Brits should be an exception but for some reason she's not. Even though she will always be in my brain. I just keep trying to leave.

I walk home in the cold, goosebumps forming trying to keep me warm. My heart is burning but it can't control my body. Harsh wind brushing against my skin seems like it's trying to blow Brittany's touch away. Why am I walking away, when I should be cuddling with her? Her eyes are probably losing the shine they have in them as I carelessly take long footsteps away from her reach. The palms of her hands are probably catching her warm, sad tears but I keep walking ahead.

I frown and stop walking when I see a wooden empty bench. I sit on it looking both ways but I don't know what I expect to see. I want Brittany. I frown as I look down at my feet that walked me away from her. You might say why can't you go back it's not that hard. And I will just say fuck you. But the truth is I might be afraid and I, Santana isn't afraid of anything. But falling in love with your best friend that is the same gender as you is everyone's fear. Why did it have to become mine though?

It get's colder and colder, freezing my thoughts. I just need some warmth I just need Brittany's touch. I get back up and hug myself to form some kind of body heat. "Santana!" I freeze and keep my back against that voice. The wind keeps blowing the sound to my ears though. "Santana babe please come back." I turn around slowly and the wind blows faster, ruffling my hair. Brittany is just a meter a way but it's too far. Her frosted eyes still travel their sight to mine.

Her hair is blowing behind her, she has no coat and she is shivering. So I run to her, fighting against the wind and wrap my arms around her. I won't let her be cold like me. I will protect her no matter how afraid I am. "Brittany let's just go back to the house." I say still sheltering her "Us?" she asks looking at me. I smile and nod she smiles back and leads the way back. I walk behind her with my arms wrapped around her body and my head resting on her shoulder. We walk through the cold weather keeping each others warmness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When they ask, just deny deny deny.

"Don't ever leave me again" Brittany whispers, walking inside the house. My feet follow behind hers "I was so lonely without you." She whimpers when I close the door, my arms dropping from her body. I can't even say sorry when I see her turn around and look at me with sad eyes. I shake my head, allowing myself not to cry. "Brits" it comes out as a helpless whisper but I hold my tears back. "San" she whispers back and I can't be any far away from her anymore. She opens her arms and I walk into them. "So this is what love feels like." She says, resting her head on mine.

"Yeah it is" I whisper into the crook of her neck. I spend a night with her but my feelings got the best of me. "San time to wake up for school" Brit calls out to me from her bathroom. It's a gift to be able to wake up to her voice. "Ah Brits can we just skip?" I ask, stretching my arms over the edge of the bed. She walks out of the bathroom, already dressed and ready. She smiles and shakes her head. I frown and make myself get off the bed.

"It was nice not to be alone when I wake up." I yawn out "yeah I agree San" she whispers. I hurry up and get ready when Brits walks out the room. We go to school in Brits car that she rarely drives I wonder why its a pretty nice car. A red Corvette its a amazing car. "Buckle up San I don't want you to get hurt." Brits nags and I finally do she buckles up too I make sure. Arriving at school is different than any other day and not because I'm with Brit because we always come to school together.

All eyes follow us inside when I lock pinkies with Brits. I just ignore them "no Cheerio practice today well we are lucky." Quinn comments making her place right beside me. We walk to Glee club when we enter everyone all looks at us and I am normally used to it but I don't know whats wrong with me today. Everything is the same thought Kurt and Mercedes sitting be each other. Finn and Rachel sitting with a chair between. I look at Quinn and see her grin before making her way to sit in the blank chair between them. I shake my head.

Artie sitting by Tina and Mike who are holding hands. Artie looks upset I don't know why I am observing people I normally don't give a shit at all. Brits look at me with concern so I hurry up and say "I'm Ok." She nods but her eyes don't leave mine. I finally walk over to sit down by Rachel. Rachel looks surprised and I realize I am suppose to hate her. I am just not feeling myself today. "I realize I need to stop being a bitch to everyone." I whisper in Brits ear and she just smiles.

I really do though I feel like my eyes are finally opening. I can see things I didn't see before because I was too busy just focusing on me. I know I love Brits, I know I have for a while. But something in me is starting to wire differently ever since last night. Maybe I am just sick I shrug. Mr. Schue walks in with his ticket smile. Trust me he is always smiling and even if they are fake he is good at pretending.

"Today's assignment is to sing a song that most describes who they are to your partner." Rachel raises her hand slowly and Mr. Schue rolls his eyes before calling on her. "Do you pick our partners or do we?" She asks so quietly which surprises everyone. She lowers her hand, waiting for an answer. There is mostly shock in Mr. Schue's eyes. "Um I am going to be picking your. partners." He stutters "Ok Quinn and Mike, Tina and Finn, Mercedes and Artie, Kurt and Brittany, and last Santana and Rachel. Be nice."

Everyone nods at their chooses and don't really seem to care anymore. I look at Rachel which is scared I touch her shoulder and she flinches. "Rachel I am not going to hurt you jeez especially not in front of all these people." She loosens up just a little bit. Ok, yeah I know I am still a jerk but it's my image, and believe me it took all my will just to say that. Quinn grins before leaning on Rachel, whispering deeply "you better be careful Manhands." I glare at Quinn out of a reflex, she just gives me a confused look. I let go of Rachel's shoulder once the bell rings she storms out of the room.

I try to walk out but Quinn pulls me back. "Brits I will be there in a minute or two, k." She nods walking out of the classroom with everyone else. "What was that with Rachel?" She asks I shrug because I really don't know. I walk fast out the classroom after Brittany before Quinn can grab me again. What the hell Is wrong with me?

A/N: I am not even going to lie I need help with this. I feel like this was a crappy chapter compared to the first. So I am going to let the readers decide what happens next. What do you want to happen next? Let me know, please.


End file.
